The present invention relates to tee-off devices for golf balls. In particular, the present invention relates to that type of tee-off device which aids the golfer in properly executing a stroke of the golf club.
When utilizing a tee-off device, the golf ball is positioned on the tee which is conventionally inserted into the ground, and subsequently the ball is driven from the tee with a golf club. A frequent error, however, is encountered in that the golfer when driving the ball does not keep his eye on the ball for a sufficiently long interval, which is to say until the moment of driving the ball from the tee. In other words, a frequent error encountered in executing the stroke of the golf club is that the golfer will raise his head, in order to follow the path taken by the ball, even before the ball has actually been struck by the golf club. As a result the golf stroke is not accurately carried out because when the golfer raises his head prior to actually striking of the golf ball the position of the shoulders of the golfer changes so that the golf club hits the ball in a manner differently from the initial intention when the golf swing was started.